A su manera
by Minssu Black
Summary: "Porque a pesar de lo estúpidos y lentos que eran para ese tipo de cosas, habían encontrado la forma de decir lo que realmente sentían uno por el otro. Aunque claro, muy a su manera." #31AoKagaDays One-shot para el grupo Aomine x Kagami [Español] de Facebook


Es la primera vez que publico algo de lo que escribo, así que estoy nerviosa y no sé bien qué decir. Pero de antemano, les agradezco por leer esta historia.

Esto lleva un especial agradecimiento y dedicatoria para mi querida **_Zhena Hik_** , quien me ha soportado y ayudado en partes iguales durante todo este tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, Zhena (*'ω｀*)ゞ

 **Advertencias:** Ooc al por mayor. Mención de 'sexo cibernético'.

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo que va en _cursiva_ son nada más que los audios de WhatsApp. Ya entenderán lo que les digo ;)

 **Discleimer:** Los personajes aquí presentes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo los utilizo para formular mis locas fantasías (¿)

* * *

＿＿▲＿＿

* * *

Con el motivo de festejar tanto su cumpleaños como el triunfo de su equipo al consagrarse campeones de la Winter Cup -lo cual no tuvieron tiempo de hacer antes debido a los últimos exámenes de los senpais-, se realizó una gran fiesta en su morada.

Al principio tenían planeado algo tranquilo y conservador. Serían sólo sus compañeros, su hermano y su profesora. Pero por culpa de la última y de la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que trajo consigo para "animar la fiesta", todo terminó hecho un desastre. No sólo la casa había quedado desastrosa por culpa de la inoportuna guerra de comida que propuso un muy borracho Koganei, sino que su propia cabeza parecía estar siendo víctima de un constante bombardeo debido a la resaca que se traía.

Porque sí, se emborrachó, más no por motus propio: había sido obligado a tomar. Esto a su vez trajo más problemas ya que los vecinos se quejaron de los ruidos molestos que él había provocado al gritar e intentar zafarse de las garras de García, así como también huir de los abrazos sobrecargados de cariño que Teppei estaba repartiendo a quien se le cruzara en frente.

Y gracias a Dios nadie decidió llamar a la policía...

En fin, por mucho que los recuerdos de la –reitera- desastrosa noche pasada le intenten refrescar la mente, sólo sucesos borrosos llegaban a sí. Ni siquiera puede recordar en qué momento todos se fueron y él se quedó solo, tirado sobre la alfombra del living y con una lata de cerveza en mano. Pero en realidad no le importa, ahora lo único que desea es juntar fuerzas para levantarse y llegar a su cama. Nunca antes ese gastado colchón le había parecido tan necesario para su dolorida espalda.

Una vez parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, tomó el picaporte y lo giró para así comenzar a andar hacia su lecho. Cuando estuvo cerca de este, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer, suspirando de alivio al sentir la comodidad de la superficie pero al mismo tiempo soltando un quejido de dolor ya que su nariz se chocó con su celular.

Si no hubiese sido por el golpe en ese momento ya habría caído dormido sin importarle la posición en la que estaba y la ropa semi-formal que aún llevaba.

Al tomar el móvil y encender la pantalla, notó que el reloj marcaba las 14:34 p.m. Se sorprendió ya que no pensaba que fuese tan tarde, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado.

Estuvo a punto de dejar el aparato a un lado y ponerse por fin a dormir como corresponde, cuando notó que en la barra superior de la pantalla se encontraba puesto el globito indicador de un nuevo mensaje en WhatsApp, por lo que, por precaución de que sea algo importante, abrió la aplicación.

De entre todos sus contactos parecía haberse mantenido hablando solo con dos personas durante la noche pasada. Uno de ellos era Kuroko, lo cual le parecía estúpido ya que lo tuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, y la otra era nada más ni nada menos que **Aomine Daiki**.

¿Por qué se habría contactado con ese idiota? ¿De qué podrían haber hablado si él estaba borracho?

La cantidad de mensajes de audio que había recibido y enviado era enorme, tanto que de solo pensar en que debía escucharlos uno a uno, le daba pereza. Por eso, eligió uno al azar e hizo que se reproduzca.

— _Vamosh Daiki, ven cong nosotros, nos vamosh a divergtirgh muchio~_

Se avergonzó de sí mismo cuando oyó sus propias palabras y al mismo tiempo se preguntó por qué había dicho algo como eso a aquel idiota que tan mal le caía –o eso intentaba a diario creer.

No recordaba nada y temía por las barbaridades que, en un estado como el de anoche, quizás dijo. Pero la verdad es que no se atreve a escuchar los demás mensajes. Eso sería más humillante aún.

¿Qué haría ahora? Pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento a alguien como Aomine no era la mejor opción. Se burlaría de él y lo molestaría con el asunto por siempre. ¿Explicarle que todo fue un error y que en realidad quería hablar con otra persona? No puede decir eso porque se puede oír perfectamente el nombre del moreno en ese maldito audio. ¿Ignorarlo por un buen tiempo hasta que tome el valor necesario para enfrentarlo cara a cara? Sí, aunque sea una alternativa cobarde, era lo más conveniente.

Con una expresión de total molestia se levantó, frunciendo sus labios cual niño enfurruñado por tener que haberlo hecho. Mas era lógico; después de descubrir aquello, aunque quisiera, no podría volver a dormir. Limpiar de momento serviría para distraerse un poco. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Ver el torbellino en el que estaba convertido su departamento le recordaba cada vez más las locuras que había hecho con sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo era como si los recuerdos que él deseaba tener, los que incluían a aquel moreno fastidioso, no regresaban.

—Debería llamar a Kuroko y preguntarle si recuerda algo de lo que pasó… —reflexionó una vez que hubo regresado a la cocina— O a Tatsuya. Creo que él era uno de los pocos que se mantuvo sobrio —Bueno, más bien eso era lo que parecía.

En unas cuantas zancadas regresó a su dormitorio, encontrándose ahora con una imagen más nítida del problema que allí también había.

Aún no podía creer que trece simples personas puedan hacer tanto lío.

Intentando hacer la vista gorda a sus crecientes nervios, buscó entre las sábanas revueltas de la cama a su móvil, dando con él luego de poco. Tras desbloquearlo de nueva cuenta se encontró con que aún no había salido de la aplicación de mensajería, por lo que sintió sus mejillas arder esta vez.

Quiso quitarla, claro que sí, pero su curiosidad pudo más y su dedo 'resbaló' hacia el botón que daba a reproducir uno de los últimos mensajes. Y en efecto, no debería de haberlo hecho.

— _¡Mngh! ¡Da-Daiki!_ _Fuck me harder! Touch me more… please…_

…

. . .

Su rostro podría confundirse sin problemas entre su oscuro cabello, eso lo sabe sin siquiera mirarse a un espejo.

Hasta sus orejas están hirviendo.

Definitivamente no podría hablar nunca más con ese chico. Ni verlo, ni jugar al basket con él. Se siente un guarro de primera y eso no es para nada gratificante. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Por fin había encontrado un rival digno con el cual enfrentarse y ahora él mismo arruina su relación así, enviándole algo como eso.

Oh, but, stop it.

Aomine también tenía la culpa porque si no, no se explicaba cómo y por qué había estado haciendo eso.

Agh, la cabeza le dolía sólo de intentar recordar.

Siente que, de repente, su vida es parte de la película '¿Qué pasó ayer? '

Con su nuevo malestar se redirigió a la sala, dispuesto a terminar con todo el desastre allí desparramado ya que en todo momento, la bolsa de basura la mantuvo en mano.

Como primera instancia decidió limpiar la cocina, donde se hallaba más aglomerada la mugre. Y eso sólo a simple vista, ya que cuando se adentró en el lugar, pudo notar la variedad de líquidos tirados en el suelo, volviendo a éste muy pegajoso y más sobre sus desnudos pies.

Maldijo, maldijo como nunca a todos sus amigos por eso.

No se mantuvo al tanto de la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó terminar con todo aquello, pero haciendo cuentas mentales –las cuales le fueron más difíciles que en otros momentos debido a su aún presente resaca-, contó dos horas. Y solamente, en la cocina.

Acabó exhausto, así que decidió tomarse una pequeña licencia y descansar sobre el poco espacio libre que aún tenía su sofá, sentándose allí y estirándose todo lo largo que es para oír unos cuantos huesos tronarle en el acto.

Cuando el sueño volvía a atacarlo una vez más, como si fuera acto del karma, una ola de sensaciones llegó a su cuerpo, estremeciéndole por completo. Se había mantenido alejado de los pensamientos que tenían a Aomine como protagonista por un buen rato y ahora llegan a su mente sin él haberlos querido encontrar. Era cierto que quería saber cómo rayos habían terminado en esa bochornosa situación, pero recibir los recuerdos tan de repente no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

Agradece a quien esté detrás de la puerta, tocando tan insistentemente el timbre. Si no fuese por él -o ella-, su miembro hubiese comenzado a despertar de su letargo, sin lugar a dudas.

Resopló disgustado al notar que tendría que abandonar su cómodo asiento, pero valía la pena.

Perezoso, se levantó, recorriendo cual zombie el escaso espacio que lo separaba de la puerta. Antes de abrirla se acomodó un poco la ropa, palmeando su cuerpo para sacudir cualquier rastro de polvo que sobre sí pudiese haber.

Y cuando ya nada se interponía entre su invitado y él, sintió que su corazón se detenía en seco.

El moreno que durante los últimos momentos había ocupado su mente estaba ahí, mostrando esa sonrisa arrogante de siempre y mirándolo a los ojos como si así pudiese adivinar lo que por su mente estaba pasando.

Aunque por mucho que lo intente no lo iba a descifrar. Su cerebro había entrado en corto circuito con sólo verlo.

—Sé que te gusta mirarme y eso, pero no deberías hacerlo con la boca abierta, Taiga. Podría entrar un mosquito… —con total descaro, el más alto se adentró en la casa, posicionándose detrás del aún inmóvil pelirrojo— O quizás algo más grande y sabroso. Quién sabe~

Como si acabase de despertar, otra vez, se volteó con prisa y le fulminó con la mirada, logrando así nada más el ensanchamiento de esa vil sonrisa.

Lo odia, lo odia mucho.

—Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar al cual no te han invitado, Aomine. —Le regañó, posando una de sus manos en el pecho ajeno y apartándolo de sí— Y ¿desde cuándo somos tan amigos como para que me llames por mi nombre de pila?

—En primer lugar, yo no he venido aquí sin invitación. Mira. —Con una rapidez y maestría digna de admirar, el más alto tecleó su móvil unas cuantas veces y luego se lo mostró, haciendo notar que durante una de sus conversaciones, Kagami le había sugerido el ir a visitarlo— Y luego, creo que después de anoche tengo derecho no sólo a llamarte por tu nombre sino de mucho más, ¿o no? —De nueva cuenta esa estúpida sonrisa le adornó el rostro, mostrando lo nada avergonzado que estaba por la situación pasada. Muy al contrario de él, quien al acto se sonrojó notablemente, aunque también una mirada que prometía dolor como una amenaza silenciosa se pintó sobre sus coloradas orbes— Me duele que me mires así. ¿Es que acaso no te gustó lo que te hice o es que te quedaste con ganas de más, TA~I~GA~?

El nombrado no sabía qué decir. Cierto era que en el celular del moreno y, por obviedad, también en el suyo ponía el mensaje para nada recatado que invitaba a quien ahora está parado frente a él, así que por lo mismo no podía limitarse a echarlo. Además, existía la posibilidad de que si corría fuera al indeseado intruso, éste sí se dispusiera a acosarlo o quién sabe, divulgaría por ahí esos mensajes tan vergonzosos.

Las posibilidades eran muchas pero dejarlo estar fue su elección. Esperaba no arrepentirse también de eso.

Tras un largo suspiro cansino, llevó una de sus manos hacia su cadera para descansarla allí y la otra hacia el puente de su nariz, aplicando un leve masaje en el área— Mira, Aomine. Ayer, como creo que has notado, estaba muy borracho. No recuerdo mucho l-lo que hemos hecho… —se dio un segundo para recuperar la fuerza en su voz y siguió— pero la verdad es que… me arrepiento de ello.

—Sí, ya sé que te arrepientes, por eso estoy aquí. —El mayor cortó su monologo, sorprendentemente muy tranquilo, cosa que obligó al pelirrojo a fijar la mirada que en algún momento de la charla había desviado, en la figura contraria— Vine a pedir mi recompensa por lo que pasó.

Decir que estaba confundido, era poco. Pero bueno, sus cejas elevadas y sus labios entreabiertos deban a entenderlo sin muchas explicaciones— ¿Eh? Explícate porque en serio no sé de lo que hablas.

Una risa poblada de burla salió de los labios ajenos, cosa que le crispó la paciencia de nuevo, más se dispuso a esperar que el otro hable— Que quiero una recompensa, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Eso, exactamente. ¿Recompensa de qué?

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensé, Bakagami… —soltó el más alto fingiendo indignación y ganándose en el acto otra mirada fulminante por parte del de cejas raras— Anoche tú y tus audios guarros corrompieron mi alma —hizo un gesto de dolor, al cual Taiga respondió con otro de genuina indignación—, así que como sabía que estabas borracho y sólo me utilizaste para desfogar tu calentura, he venido aquí a exigir que me pagues.

A este punto, Kagami Taiga deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar ahí mismo a ese idiota. No sólo por hacerlo sonrojar varias veces en tiempo record, sino por acercarse hasta su casa y plantearle semejante cosa siendo que sabía que seguro había sido el moreno quien lo indujo a hacer… lo que sea que hicieron la noche pasada.

La mano que mantenía sobre su cadera ya tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando al cerrar su puño sobre la tela de su camisa, pero si no hacía aquello, seguramente le lanzaba un puñetazo.

—¡¿Que yo corrompí tu alma?! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! —Bueno, su paciencia era poca y más si recibía de lleno tantas provocaciones juntas— ¡Me estás culpando de algo que de seguro tú iniciaste! ¡Que te den, Ahomine!

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas, Taiga —de nueva cuenta, con bastante rapidez tecleó su celular y sonrió a la pantalla cuando, al parecer, localizó lo que estaba buscando— ¿Piensas que yo te obligué a hacer esto? Pues escucha y verás de quién es la culpa…

— _Hola Daiki~ Te preguntarás por qué tengo tu número, ¿verdad? Pues, Kuroko me lo dio y me dijo que te diga que quiero tener sexo, ¿puedes creerlo? —Risa tonta— ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Yo nunca le dije lo mucho que me gustas… Ah, sí, por cierto. Me gustas muuucho~_

—¿Necesitas que continúe reproduciendo los audios para que entiendas cómo pasaron las cosas? —Dijo con desdén el as de Tōō, señalando con su dedo la pantalla de su propio móvil— Por supuesto, acepto mi parte de la culpa, pero si quieres puedo buscar entre los audios para que veas que también fuiste el primero en proponer que nos masturbáramos juntos. Al principio pensé en rechazarte ya que estabas… como estabas, pero luego lo pensé y no pud-

Con una mano en alto y la otra cubriendo casi la totalidad de su rostro, fue su turno de detener el discurso del moreno. Las mismas estaban temblando, al igual que casi todo su cuerpo. Hablar de su sonrojo ya estaba demás, desde el momento en que comenzó a gritarle a Aomine estaba lo suficientemente rojo, así que lo estaba igual o quizás peor.

Ya no desea saberlo, su mente está concentrada en otra cosa. Más precisamente, en esa estúpida confesión suya hacia su rival.

Llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en él, se podría decir que mucho más que en las primeras ocasiones en las que se encontraron. Si no eran sus peleas, eran sus fortuitos encuentros en una cancha de basket las memorias que solían invadirle en los momentos más inesperados, dejándolo en un estado de ensoñamiento que no se atrevía a reconocer; ni para él mismo, ni mucho menos en voz alta.

Era consciente de que eso no era normal, si lo fuera debería pensar en cada uno de los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros ya que todos le habían resultado un difícil obstáculo a vencer.

Pero no, sus pensamientos jugaban con él y le hacían pasar muy malos ratos.

Desde sus deseos de vencerle con más frecuencia, hasta la necesidad que sentía de tener algo más allá de una simple rivalidad con ese estúpido moreno se reflejaba en sus sueños.

Muchas veces se vio obligado a despertar en plena noche debido al miedo que le generaban las repentinas y eróticas imágenes del mayor haciendo de las suyas sobre su cuerpo, así como otras tantas escenas. Aunque por supuesto, le echaba la culpa a la confusa situación en la que se encontraban sus emociones.

Con la única persona con la que había hablado de esto –expiando lo último, por supuesto- había sido con Tatsuya, a lo cual este sin pudor alguno, denominó al sentimiento como amor. Negarlo quizás era estúpido, hasta él podía notar que eso ya sobrepasaba bastante al cariño que se le puede tener a un amigo, pero simplemente no quería reconocerlo. Entonces, ¿cómo fue capaz de soltar esas palabras hacía para con Aomine? ¿Por qué no pensó antes de hablar? Peor aún, ¿por qué estando borracho admitió lo que realmente sentía y estando sobrio no puede hacerlo?

No sabe qué decir. Se siente patético, como defraudado de sí mismo.

—E-Es estúpido que consideres que un borracho puede decir algo en serio… —comenzó, sin quitar su mano de la posición en la que estaba, aunque alejándola un poco de sus labios para que lo que fuera a decir se escuche con claridad— Además, en el to-tono que estaba usando se nota que es una broma. O-Oh, pero eres Ahomine, después de todo. Es normal que no entiendas nada —la poca estabilidad en su voz le quitaba la seriedad que necesitaba que tenga lo que decía, pero en parte lo último es verdad. Aomine es un tonto y no suele entender esas cosas –o eso Kuroko alguna vez le había dicho– así que esperaba que esta no sea la excepción.

—Está bien, es mejor así, supongo. —La notable tranquilidad con la que esas palabras habían salido de la boca del peliazul asustaron a Kagami, por lo que tuvo que descubrir su rostro y averiguar qué expresión mostraba el contrario. Y rápidamente se arrepintió, porque en él no había cambio, seguía aparentando ser el mismo idiota de siempre— Pero dije que he venido por mi recompensa, por lo que eso es lo que obtendré.

Si creyó que, como al principio, eso sí era una broma, la expresión seria que estaba plasmada por todo el rostro del más alto le dejó en claro que no era así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? Como puedes ver, mi casa es un jodido desastre y tengo que arreglarlo, así que no estoy tan desocupado como para regalarte todo mi tiempo, Ahomine.

Estaba fingiendo, por supuesto. No solía ser tan socarrón, pero es que en verdad le urgía terminar con todo ese problema de una buena vez por todas. Ya le dolía el pecho a causa de los fuertes y constantes altibajos que sufría su corazón debido a la cercanía de quien había sido su 'compañero sexual por accidente'.

—Anoche me pedías por más y ahora quieres que el asunto sea rápido. Qué irónico —la oportunidad para burlarse no la dejaría pasar. Era Aomine, al fin y al cabo—. Será rápido, te lo puedo asegurar —esa sonrisa de depredador a punto de degustar a su presa no era nueva, mas sí aterradora y malditamente precisa para la ocasión— Quiero un One-On-One. Si tú ganas, yo olvidaré lo que sucedió anoche. —El rostro a Taiga se le iluminó— Pero~ si yo gano serás mi novio.

Tan rápido como llegó, así se fue su alivio.

—Dime que estás bromeando.

—Cuando de sexo se trata, "bromear" —gesticuló las comillas con sus manos— no es algo que yo pueda hacer.

Sí, definitivamente Kagami Taiga se había metido en un gran y jodido problema.

—No, gracias —Escueto, rápido. Soltó sus palabras casi sin respirar.

—Mnh, claro. Recordé que nunca has podido ganarme y nunca lo harás —Su sangre ya hervía y sus pulsaciones subían de cero a cien en un sólo instante. La ira poco a poco comenzaba a dominarlo— Lo siento, deja pienso en algo que sea más fácil para ti —era consciente de que le estaba picando. Daiki sabía qué botón presionar para hacerlo explotar, y en eso es lo que quería lograr.

—¡Acepto tu estúpido juego! ¡Te haré pedazos, maldito imbécil! —Ya si los vecinos escuchaban sus gritos y luego venían a quejarse, poco le importaba. Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo.

—Ese es mi chico —Respondió escueto Daiki, mostrando lo contento que estaba por haber logrado su cometido. A veces, Taiga es tan fácil de provocar que no entiende cómo ese chico puede ser un jodido dolor de culo cuando se trata de jugar. Aunque por supuesto, él siempre termina ganando.

—

Las peleas siguieron incluso después de comenzar el camino hacia la cancha más cercana.

Mientras que Kagami continuaba despotricando contra Aomine por ser un idiota, éste se mantenía haciendo chistes y relatando de manera exagerada las cosas que en la noche anterior habían sucedido. En toda la cara del pelirrojo se podía leer la necesidad que sentía por conocer más detalles, pero al mismo tiempo lo avergonzado que se sentía y en ningún momento dejaría de sentirse por ello.

No es como si Daiki no sintiera algo como eso, sin embargo, no se dejaba manejar por sus emociones tanto como el menor. Para él eran comunes los temas sexuales ya que sus amadas revistas de Mai-chan le instruyeron lo suficiente sobre el tema. No obstante, eso no significaba que su sentido del pudor haya dejado de existir.

En el momento en que esas palabras tan sinceras y concisas con las que el otro le confesaba sus sentimientos llegaron a sus oídos, la sensación de ser inferior al pelirrojo le embargó. Más no por la férrea rivalidad que ambos llevaban en cuanto a basket se trata, sino porque de alguna u otra manera, al haberse confesado primero –descartando el grave estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba- marcaba una batalla ganada para Kagami. Una en la que él no tenía experiencia, una en la que no podría defenderse con fintas o sus extraños tiros sin forma. Había perdido en una cancha de la cual desconocía sus reglas.

Saberse perdedor en algo quizás fue el más grande de los problemas, lo que lo hizo sentirse desprotegido y por lo tanto, avergonzado.

Pero, nunca antes una derrota había sido tan placentera.

—Bien, comencemos —el sentimentalismo no era lo suyo, así que decidió cortar su propia línea de pensamientos con aquella frase, una vez que ambos hubieron arribado al lugar que habían estado buscando.

Frente a frente, cara a cara. Con ese combate se decidiría todo.

Fue cobarde, fue idiota.

Pedir como premio un noviazgo con el más bajo por un simple partido, el cual sabía que terminaría por ser el vencedor, era más que patético. Aunque, siendo realistas, la táctica de Kagami tampoco había sido la más… normal de todas.

—Yo seré el ganador, así es como son las cosas. —Oyó decir a su contrincante, al tiempo que se le abalanzaba para tomar el balón.

—Vale, como quieras. Si te gusta ser humillado, pues así será. —Respondió con altanería, esquivando en una muy bien lograda finta el ataque que el _tigre_ se proponía a hacer y corriendo con rapidez hacia la zona que debía atacar.

Concentrarse en dar una buena pelea era lo más importante ahora.

—

—No puedo más. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras su vista se clavaba en la incontable cantidad de estrellas que poblaban el cielo e intentaba con mucho esfuerzo recuperar el cauce de su agitada respiración.

—¿Cuántos fueron? ¿105? ¿110? —Preguntó el moreno, quien imitándolo, suspiraba y cerraba luego sus ojos para disfrutar un poco más de la escena en la que se encontraban.

Luego del primer punto, se debatieron en una incansable batalla en la que el marcador imaginario no dejaba de ganar números, pero ninguno pudo lograr dos seguidos. Entre fintas, rebotes, saltos exageradamente irreales, tiros estúpidamente deformes pero certeros y gritos fúricos por parte del pelirrojo, la tarde se les pasó, llegando la noche para cubrirlos con su gran manto estrellado.

Quizás era de madrugada o quizás las primeras horas de la noche. No lo sabían y tampoco tenían ganas de saberlo. Ambos estaban sentados en aquel banco de plaza que estaba dentro de la cancha, cada uno estirado por todo lo largo que era y con las miradas clavadas en el firmamento. Aunque bueno, Aomine continuaba fingiendo que estaba a punto de dormirse.

—He ganado yo —murmuró de repente Kagami, tomando de nuevo toda la atención de Aomine y logrando que éste se enderece y le encare con una mirada bastante fiera.

—En tus sueños, Bakagami. Si contamos el primer punto que hice, obviamente, yo soy el ganador —escupió enojado el moreno, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por tal reacción.

—Es increíble que te enojes por algo como esto. ¿Tantas ganas de que sea tu novio tienes? —Risita tonta.

—No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ganar un premio como este, Bakagami.

—Eres un idiota…

—Sí, pero el idiota que te gusta y que ahora es tu novio.

—Solo si tu borras los mensajes y olvidas lo que pasó anoche.

—Trato.

—Trato.

Y así, en silencio, sus manos se juntaron en un fuerte agarre mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre los ajenos. Allí ya no cabían palabras, no se necesitaban miradas ni mucho menos burlas al respecto. Con ese simple toque, ambos aprendieron que todo aquello no había sido más que una farsa. Que Kagami sí estaba borracho, pero lo que dijo no era mentira; y que Aomine no estaba bromeando con respecto al desafío, pero que su verdadera intención siempre fue terminar como lo habían hecho.

Porque a pesar de lo estúpidos y lentos que eran para ese tipo de cosas, habían encontrado la forma de decir lo que realmente sentían uno por el otro.

Aunque claro, muy a su manera.

* * *

—

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo que sea, una crítica o una felicitación, me gustaría que lo dejen en un review. Si no se puede, pues igual estoy contenta de que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

Este escrito forma parte del _Mes AoKaga_ (#31AoKagaDays) del grupo de Facebook **Aomine x Kagami [Español]**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Bye-ssu~

{ corregido y re subido el 12/10/15 }


End file.
